1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus provided with a cartridge holder receiving a pen or a cutter and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing data of instructions for the apparatus.
2. Related Art
Cutting plotters have been conventionally known as an apparatus automatically executing a cutting process. An object to be cut is a sheet-shaped object (paper sheet, for example). The sheet is held on a base material. More specifically, the base material is a holding member having an adhesive layer on a surface thereof. The sheet is applied to the adhesive layer. The cutting plotter moves the base material holding the sheet, in a first direction while holding both ends of the base material vertically between a driving roller and a pinch roller. The cutting plotter further moves a carriage with a cutting blade in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction. A desired pattern is cut out of the sheet by the above-described operation.
The cutting plotter has been proposed to be equipped with an image acquisition apparatus provided with a scanner. In this case, a sheet printed with a pattern is set on the cutting plotter. An image of the sheet surface is then read by the scanner, so that cutting data of the pattern can be generated on the basis of the image data. The cutting plotter then executes a cutting process based on the generated cutting data, with the result that a pattern which is the same as printed on the sheet can be cut out of the sheet.